Phantom's Treasury
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: After Phantom reached the level cap, Phantom went to his storage room to clean up and organize a sale on the relics he stole. To refresh his mind, Phantom tells his story on how he stole each different treasure. HIATUS.
1. Prologue and Dresses

**How to read the story: Normal Text = Present, Italics = Past**

* * *

After reaching the level cap with my friends, I walked into my storage room in Orbis's Cloud Park to clean out my room and have a garage sale-type of sale. The whole room was cluttered with treasure that I stole from numerous people 100 years ago. For a mind refresher, I decided to check around to see what I stole before I was frozen by the Black Mage. But before doing that, I assembled my cardboard boxes and stored my masking tapes in them.

In one corner, the Maple Lisa painting that I stole from the Orbis Art Museum lied upright. It has a thin coating of dust on it. The Art Museum is going crazy over it and they're paying a 2 billion bounty, so I guess I should return it back. I checked the carved mahogany wardrobe and I found some regal gowns and accessories that I took from the Queen of Ariant so I can give it to Aria, and the gowns and headpieces that Shinsoo gave me after Aria died (The dresses couldn't fit Cygnus at that time).

There was one thing that caught my eye. It was a magic mirror that I bought when I was a teenager. The mirror was a golden full length mirror that I adorned with tiny jewels that I obtained from robbing a jewelry store. A replica of Skaia was on the top part of the mirror (I made it from a common amethyst after I gave back the real Skaia to Cygnus when Hilla invaded Ereve). It may appear as a normal mirror to a common NPC, but a hero like me can interact with it and do many cool things with it, like teleporting. Well, I didn't steal by then, but after reading about an all female group of thieves in my history book, it motivated me to read more about them and copy their methods of thievery.

Sweet, sweet memories. I checked the closet again and removed the dresses and headpieces that were Aria's. I chucked them into one assembled cardboard box. I didn't want to deal with the guilt trip if Cygnus saw me selling them at the sale, so I sealed the box with tape and wrote "ARIA'S STUFF" on it. The next time I visit Ereve, I will deliver it and unpack it for her to prevent scaring the young empress into thinking that I planted a bomb in the package.

The dresses that remained in the wardrobe was a full violet ball gown with silk sleeves and a ruby trim, an asymmetrical short sleeved royal blue satin dress adorned with emeralds, and a red Victorian-style dress with petticoats underneath. Like I said last time, I took it from the Queen of Ariant but I forgot about it. That was a hundred years ago or so when I attempted to woo Empress Aria for Skaia, the jewel of Ereve.

I didn't know that there was a drawer below until I was curious and pulled it to see if it's a decoration or not. It wasn't a decoration, because when I pulled it, there was some ornate headgear and shoes. Those were the Queen's crowns and slippers that I also snatched in the process. I think I remember the full story of stealing them now….

* * *

_I was on my airship preparing for a raid on the royal family of Ariant. The main spoils of war were the dresses and jewelry, so I can give them to Aria and coax her into giving her the Skaia. Wearing my normal clothes (the ones you see me wearing on the wanted posters) will get me arrested the moment I land, so I instructed my maid to make me some clothes a noble would wear. When she was finished, I equipped the clothes and teleported myself off the ship._

_When I arrived in Ariant, the towns were bustling with people. Some operated shops to sell things such as tea, while the noobs, er I meant beggars were asking random people for spare change. The air filled with lovely music from sitars and drums. Performers entertained their audience by performing masterful tricks with their flutes and snakes. Shoving through the crowds, I managed to get to the entrance of the castle. Presenting a forged entry pass, I was granted entry._

_The castle gardens were grand. There were some other guards on call, but I managed to sneak past. The loophole? They were walking in one single path, just like those castle guards in video games. The same went to the fine hallways. Tired, I pressed my hands against a wall. But after pressing my hands on the wall, a secret wall was activated and it took me to the king and queen's bedroom._

_Like the castle, the bedroom was spacious. On the floor laid a White Fang fur rug and behind it was a four poster bed. The frame was made from the finest trees of Ellinia, the bed sheets were made from purple velvet, and the pillows were stuffed with Tino feathers. But my bedroom is fancier than that silly royalty's bedroom._

_I walked over to the closet and opened it up. It was the Queen's walk–in closet. In the middle of the closet was a stool. I'm not a fashionista, but I'm going to assume that the Queen sat on it to put on her shoes. I looked at the walls. Everywhere I looked, there was clothing in different styles, from simple Arab garb to fine gowns that the princesses wore in fairytales. Below the dress rack was beautiful pairs of shoes for every occasion. One of the weirdest things I saw was a pair of sneakers, any member of royalty would not want to wear them!_

_I heard footsteps and the door to the bedroom opening. It sounded like a masculine voice, possibly the king's voice."Hello? Come show yourself, thief!" boomed the voice. Quickly, I pulled out 3 random dresses, 2 pairs of shoes, 5 crowns, a jewelry box, and I stuffed them in my bottomless bag. I also grabbed a few cosmetics in case I need to disguise myself as a woman for any future raids. But before teleporting to Orbis Park so I can store my spoils, I left a note taunting the Queen. Finally, I returned back to my air ship to change back into my normal clothes._

* * *

I looked at the dresses that were still in the closet and looked for a dress rack to hold them. After minutes of searching for one, I found an old metal dress rack and transferred the dresses from the closet to the rack. I bet the dresses can fetch up to 200 million when all the "trendy" henhoes see them. I just hope they don't start a riot over them. Well, I don't know what to do with the accessories, but I'll just leave them there for a little while.

Now I got the dresses sorted out, it looks like there are more things to organize.


	2. Maple Lisa

Rolling the dress rack away, I look at the other treasure stash that had yet to be organized. The Maple Lisa painting was still dusty, so I walked over to it, grabbed a tissue and wiped the dust off so I can see her beautiful face again. The general public and I are still trying to find out who the real Maple Lisa is. From the picture, she was sitting in front of a lake in Minar Forest.

The subject in the picture was a teenage girl around 14-16 years old and she has large sea blue eyes, a pale complexion and curly light pink hair worn long. She was wearing a frilly white habit with yellow trim on the outside and inside with a red cross near her chest. The front part of the habit went up to her knees, while the side and backs were floor-length (somewhat like those asymmetrical dresses you see today). Finally, she wore a veil that matched her habit. From the picture, I can assume that she was a trainee nun from the Temple of Time, because of her age and clothing (I read in an encyclopedia that the trainee monks and nuns wore white and yellow habits, while the full fledged ones wore purple, fuchsia and white habits.)

One thing I found ironic about the name is that "Lisa" wasn't a lady, she was a nun. I still don't get why the lovely morons at the Orbis Art Museum called the painting that. I first saw the real Maple Lisa when I was invited to see the painting of her in Orbis. My mind is starting to become clearer and I now remember the full story.

* * *

_1 week after the fashion raid in Ariant, I was relaxing in my bedroom. There was a knock on my door, so I got of my soft white bed and walked over to the ebony door. I opened it to be greeted by my secretary. She handed me a letter with a fancy red seal._

"_This was from the Orbis Art Museum." she announced. My secretary left the room and was even nice enough to shut the door for me. I carefully removed the delicate seal, opened the letter flap, pulled out the letter and unfolded it. It smelled luxurious, like leather bound books._

_The letter read: "You are formally invited to the unveiling of the portrait of the Maple Lisa. The event will be on Thursday night at 8 o'clock pm and will end at around 12 o'clock am. The event will be at the Orbis Art Museum and there will be a reception with free food and drink. You'll also get to meet the real Maple Lisa too! Please R.S.V.P at XXX-XXX-XXXX or visit the manager at the museum. Please wear formal clothing and bring this invitation and a piece of ID to the museum._

_I sped off to my secretary and instructed her to tell the museum that I'm attending the fine event. She complied and started to dial the number to the museum. I don't have to worry about finding formal clothing, since my normal clothes was appropriate to be worn without being rejected by the guard. The hat has to be left behind in the airship._

_On the day of the event, the airship dropped me off in Orbis. I warped myself to the art museum and presented my invitation and the ID to the guard. They escorted me to the reception room where many aristocrats were socializing with each other and gossiping about me (Phantom is just my alter ego. I'm here in my regular form, but I'm keeping my name a secret). I saw Aria there, but sadly, I forgot the dresses I promised to get her._

_The gossiping stopped when the curator went to the painting covered with a white satin cloth that was guarded by two burly men in tuxedos. They walked away, while the curator was about to announce._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I now show you the Maple Lisa, which was painted by an anonymous person!"_

_A wave of applauds filled the room. Cheers occurred as the curator threw off the painting._

_The painting was a high detailed picture of a young pinkhead nun. A gold frame surrounded the painting, perfectly matching it. A teenage girl with curly pink hair wore long walked to the sides of the painting and bowed down. She wore a pink ball gown with ribbons, pale pink gloves that went on her arms and some pink high heels. In her hands was a hot pink purse._

"_Hello, I'm Lisa." she said timidly. "I'm a nun at Leafre's Temple of Time. While I was helping the poor, the artist who should stay anonymous noticed me and asked me if he can paint a picture of me. I accepted and he painted a portrait of me in front of a lake in Leafre. Currently, I earn royalties from the painting and I will use it to help maintain the temple." She bowed again and exited the room._

_There was a meet and greet session with "Lisa", but I learnt one disturbing truth from her._

"_Sir, this may shock you, but my name isn't Lisa. It's Howard." she said. "It was weird that my parents gave me a male name. I wanted to be a nun, so my parents took me to the Temple of Time. A nun asked me for my name, so I just said Lisa and everyone calls me that now."_

_After the meet and greet, we were escorted to a fancy room with tables and served a five course meal. It was perfect meal that even my trained cooks can't master. The steak was made from the finest beef and marinated perfectly, the salad was a creamy Caesar Salad, the soup was also creamy and uses a medley of vegetables, and the cake tasted like heaven, the frosting partially made from the fat of two extinct slimes._

_5 minutes before the party ended, I went to the bathroom. I was locked in one of the stalls, but when I got out, everyone was gone. The security was lax, so I just snatched the Maple Lisa and teleported off._

_The next day when I was ordering a coffee from a café in Henesys, they gave me the newspaper for free. The headlines said: __**Maple Lisa stolen, Phantom to be the suspect. **__I just continued to sip my coffee, not to attract any suspicion._

* * *

I looked at the painting. It looked clean, so I left it near the door when I have the time to return it. There were many magical items and accessories on display on a gilded table. Now how should I deal with them?


End file.
